bronze_mettlefandomcom-20200213-history
Squadron Supreme
“People have to understand, it’s all for their wellbeing. We protect them. The benefit of the Squadron is their own benefit as well. Everything we do, is for them.” (Ultraman; Elseworlds: Lois Lane, Earth 3) The Squadron Supreme is the Earth 3 counterpart to the Avengers, or Justice League. Founded by the Outsider in the late 2000s, it quickly rose to become the most powerful organization on earth. This was only compounded when the Squadron Supreme revealed that the UN organization SWORD had been infiltrated by Hydra. Members The Outsider A mystery to everyone outside the Squadron. Never seen, the leader of the Squadron rules the earth without equal. Responsible for the gathering of the Squadron, the Outsider knew the identities and locations of every member before they joined. The Outsider also personally selected the students of the Squadron's secret Antarctic academy. Ultraman The former Jimmy Olsen found and was subsequently possessed by an alien energy being. He gained the ability to grow to massive size, among other powers. One of the mightiest known members of the Squadron. The Maker Tony Stark first augmented his own brain at the age of sixteen. When he was abducted by the Ten Rings, he used his cellmate Ho Yinsen as a test subject to engineer a virus that killed everyone in the facility within a day. Golden Boy Jack Constantine was blessed from birth as the Laughing Magician, with the instinctual power to make probability bend to his advantage. This power even led to him meeting the Outsider, and being recruited into the Squadron Supreme. Major America Steve Rogers was a Hydra agent who murdered Abraham Erskine after receiving Super Soldier injections. He worked from the inside, simultaneously becoming America's greatest hero, while also sabotaging Allied operations in secret. But while trying to redirect a missile to hit New York City, he fell into the ocean and was frozen. He was later recovered by the Outsider. Shado Shado Gulong was abducted by Edward Fyers and taken to Lian Yu. She allied with and then subsequently betrayed Oliver Queen in order to take a sample of the Mirakuru drug. With her enhanced strength, she killed Edward Fyers, and was later rescued from the island by the Outsider. Yellowjacket Hank Pym used his prototype size-changing particle to fight the Soviets. But exposure to the particle drove him insane, and he accidentally beat his wife Janet to death. After the Cold War, he began searching for more places he could fight as Yellowjacket, growing even more single-minded. Firepower James Rhodes is a long-time friend of Tony Stark's. When he was fatally injured in combat, he consented to Stark "fixing" him. Since then, he's regularly gone to Stark for upgrades and, less frequently, repairs. Terra Daisy Johnson once went by the name Skye. The Outsider took her in, and told her about her past. They also put her through Terrigenesis, and taught her to use her powers for the good of the Squadron. Doctor Fate Hawkwoman Quicksilver Appearances Elseworlds: Lois Lane, Earth 3 Elseworlds: Grant Ward, Earth 3 See Also: Squadron Supreme, on Marvel Wiki Squadron Supreme, on Avengers Assemble Wiki Justice Lords, on DC Animated Universe Wiki Crime Syndicate (Crisis on Two Earths), on DC Wiki One Earth Regime, on Injustice Wiki Category:Earth 3 Category:WIP Category:Avengers Category:Multiverse Category:Groups Category:Missing history Category:B-wave